


Reflections

by one_short_fuse



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a large, tacky mirror in Aoi's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my dirty imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

When Aoi first saw the huge mirror covering the short wall outside the bathroom of his hotel room, he snorted and rolled his eyes. It was tacky and uncool. Who puts such a huge mirror in a hotel room?  
  
He took a bath, taking the time to unwind after hours of being cramped in the small van with the others, playing games on his phone. He was always very careful to not drop his phone in the tub with him, and was proud of the fact that he'd not done so. Yet.  
  
He was still feeling a bit restless after his bath, though, so he sprawled out on the tiny little bed with his laptop to troll the internet. But his eyes kept getting drawn to his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Putting the laptop aside, Aoi rolled onto his side and studied his reflection. His skin looked pale against the dark blanket, smooth and unblemished. Thin, but not scrawny. Nicely toned. He'd never shied away from his own reflection before and took advantage of the fact that he could see his whole body in the mirror, rather than just his face, or just from the chest up. He slid a hand down his chest, over his belly, across his hip. He smiled to himself as his cock started to swell.  
  
"Lucky me, to have such a handsome man in my room," he murmured to his reflection.  
  
His gaze travelled the length of his body, from his face to his feet, back up to his erection. He watched the reflection of his hand wrap around its base and slowly stroke up, then down. The room began to grow warm, and he could see in the mirror how his nipples had grown stiff, too. He shifted so he could slide his free hand over his chest, plucking and playing with his nipples, head turned so he could watch every movement in the mirror.  
  
A moan escaped his lips and he was soon overwhelmed with arousal, staring at his own face in the mirror. "Yeah, fuck me," he whispered to his reflection, heat spreading through his body as his hand moved faster over his cock. He found it easy to pretend it wasn't himself across from him but someone else, someone sexy, someone he'd like to fuck. "So hot... nngh, feels so good, fuck me, fuck me..." He closed his eyes, imagining it was someone else's hand on his cock.  
  
He got lost in his fantasy, head spinning, one hand flying over his cock and the other pinching his nipples hard. He couldn't keep quiet, couldn't keep still, writhing atop the sheets, hips bucking to meet his hand on every downstroke, and before he knew it he was coming, spilling over his hand as his orgasm took him by surprise.  
  
He laughed softly, heart thumping hard in his chest. He felt naughty afterwards, deliciously naughty, and moaned again when he brought his hand to his lips, watching in the mirror as he darted his tongue out to lick come from his hand.  
  
  
  
His phone woke him from his nap, Ruki calling to tell him they were going out to dinner.  
  
"Thanks, Ruki, but I have to pass."  
  
He could hear the confusion in Ruki's voice. "You? Pass up food?"  
  
Aoi smirked, rolling over to look in the mirror. "Sorry, yeah. I'm entertaining a guest."  
  
"You have someone in your room? You didn't hire an escort, did you?"  
  
"Mmm... No." Aoi grinned at himself. "Just a close friend." Ending the call, he let his phone drop to the floor.  
  
"Come here, sexy." He definitely needed to get a mirror like this for his bedroom at home.


End file.
